<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secretos; wangxian by magicsugarcube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317696">secretos; wangxian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsugarcube/pseuds/magicsugarcube'>magicsugarcube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cheng Qing Ling, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>20s, Fanfic, M/M, fanfic historia, vintage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsugarcube/pseuds/magicsugarcube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde todo esto es una China ficcional de los años 20.</p><p> </p><p>"─Wangji, ya lo he conversado. En un mes será tu boda."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>WangXian - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wangji, luego de escuchar la noticia de su tío, solo dijo su común "mh" y salió de la habitación. Caminó por el largo hall, hasta llegar al jardín, el cual se quedó admirando por unos momentos. <br/>Desvió su camino y se dirigió a la parte trasera de su mansión. Podía escuhar mucho ruído. Los sirvientes al verlo lo saludaron respetuosamente, mientras que Wangji seguía el ritmo de sus pies mirando el suelo.</p><p>Al sentir que nadie lo observaba salió por la puerta trasera... La puerta "secreta".</p><p>Tener sus pies en la calle era algo completamente distinto. Había una conglomeración de gente y todos eran distintos. A pesar de ser bullicioso, a Wangji le gustaba.</p><p>Escuchar a los vendedores ambulantes y a los presentadores callejeros era su forma de desestresarse, aunque no lo calmaba. Era demasiado el ruído.</p><p>Caminó tanto, que no se percató que ya estaba al frente de un callejón. Nisiquiera sabía en donde se encontraba. Era un poco peligroso, pero confiaba que nada iba a pasar. </p><p>De todos modos no era la primera vez que caminaba sin rumbo en la ciudad.</p><p>Mientras se devolvía, vió a un señor caminando con muchos niños detrás de él. Eran diéz. Nueve niños y un adulto.  Por la mente de Wangji pasó la idea de que era un vagabundo que cuidaba a niños sin hogar, sin embargo, al verlo vestido con buena tela y limpio, su parecer cambió.<br/>━¡Buenos días, Señor!━ dijo aquel sujeto sonríendo. ━¿Desea ver a estos niños tocar una canción a cambio de un poco de dinero para ellos? Son realmente buenos, ¡no lo decepcionaremos!</p><p>Oh<br/>Wangji estaba en blanco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>━ ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?━ preguntó el joven mientras movía su mano al frente de la cara de Wangji, quien seguía un poco hipnotizado. Tan solo decía cosas como “Eh...” y no despegaba sus ojos del bello rostro de aquel sujeto.</p><p>Rodó los ojos y suspiró. Miró a los niños y les dijo:</p><p>━Bien pequeños, creo que será para otro momento━ con unos ojos tristes pero una sonrisa cálida, tomó la mano de un niño de aparentemente cuatro años con su derecha, y con su izquierda llevaba a una bebé de tres. Todos los niños que lo seguían por detrás tenían un poco más de edad. Los mayores del final tenían ocho y nueve años.</p><p>Avanzaron unos pocos pasos para irse, hasta que se escuchó el grito de una niña.</p><p>━¡A-Yuan!━ Al escuchar el grito, se volteó a ver que ocurría. A-Yuan estaba abrazado a la pierna de aquel hombre y este se notaba asustado y nervioso (más de lo que ya estaba). La hermana del niño corrió por su hermano y se disculpó por él.</p><p>━A-Yin, está bien━ el joven músico caminó hacia ellos, ━Disculpe, Señor. Al parecer a este pequeñín le gustó usted━ ya que, A-Yuan estaba llorando cuando su hermana lo tomó. ━Lamento mis modales, me llamo Wei Wuxian.</p><p>“Wei Wuxian” dijo la mente del Lan.</p><p>━Mh, no se preocupe. Discúlpeme a mi. Mi nombre es Lan Wangji━ dijo, por fin con la cabeza en la tierra,  ━Estaba pensando en muchas cosas, realmente me disculpo por mi falta de respeto.</p><p>━¡Ayo! ¿un Lan? Por favor, usted no se disculpe de nada━ Wei Wuxian y los nueve niños hicieron una reverencia.</p><p>En acto de reflejo Lan Wangji tomó los brazos del hombre para que no la hiciera. Los ojos del Lan miraron fijamente a Wuxian y este con una risa nerviosa se soltó. Con algo de carraspeo falso de garganta disimularon sus sonrojos para seguir con la charla.</p><p>━Señor Lan, permitanos tocarles una pieza como disculpa. El pequeño A-Yuan es un poco travieso. Será gratis.</p><p>━Mh. Deseo escucharlos, por favor.</p><p>Wei Wuxian comenzó con una ligera melodía de dizi, mientras los pequeños tocaban tung-pa, kuan, un pequeño tambor y los niños más grandes erhu. A pesar de que lo que tocaron fue un poco corto, a Wangji realmente le gustó. Era muy agradable de escuchar. </p><p>Con una media sonrisa, Lan Wangji les aplaudió. Wuxian junto a los niños hizo una reverencia.</p><p>Sin obedecer a las palabras del joven Wei, sacó de su billetera todos los billetes que habían dentro.</p><p>━Señor Lan, no...</p><p>━Por favor, acéptelos. Son para los niños.</p><p>Tímidamente, Wei Wuxian tomó los billetes.</p><p>━¿Cómo se dice niños?</p><p>━¡Muchas gracias, Señor Lan!━ gritaron todos los pequeños e hicieron una reverencia en el suelo, cosa que exaltó a Wangji, sin embargo, se pararon rápidamente.</p><p>━Señor Lan━ dijo Wuxian, ━Nos despedimos. Muchas gracias por escucharnos.</p><p>Sonriendo Wei Wuxian y los niños comenzaron a caminar por las calles, saliendo de aquel callejón, ofreciendo su música a las persons que pasaban.</p><p>Desde el mismo lugar Wangji los observaba avanzar, una parte de él se sentía vacía al verlo marcharse, pero ese revoloteo no se iba, ya que, aquel joven ya estaba grabado en su corazón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde aquel día, Wangji no volvió a ver al joven músico “Wei Wuxian”. Habían pasado semanas y cada vez que salía no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Lamentablemente, tampoco tiene suficiente valor para preguntar por él en las calles.</p><p>Tanto era el tiempo que pasó que su boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin saber quién es será su esposa, Wangji solo observaba a los empleados decorar las habitaciones y organizar un pequeño banquete entre las familias todos los días con gran prisa. </p><p>Últimamente, las cosas estaban mucho más agitadas, ya que... Solo quedan setenta y dos horas.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A las siete de la tarde ya se encontraba toda la mansión Lan esperando realizar la ceremonia.</p><p>Wangji estaba dentro de su habitación esperando que llegase la joven para (tener) que visitarla. Había estado allí encerrado todo el día; mientras mira por la ventana con tristeza pensando cosas como que su vida se acababa ahí, que nunca tendría una hermosa historia de amor como la de las narraciones occidentales o en Wei Wuxian. La única personas que ha visto ha sido su hermano quién le llevó comida con la intención de darle ánimos. Cosa que no sirvió para nada, porque ni el aguantaba al “deprimido Wangji”.</p><p>La angustia del joven Lan se debe a que no se quiere casar. Está enamorado del  joven músico que ha visto una sola vez, pero su corazón vuela tan solo pensar en él. Se imagina citas, viajes, caricias, una vida con entera, sin embargo, todo se encuentra dentro de su mente y no le queda mas que afrontar la realidad. Su realidad.</p><p>Al paso de un rato, escucha como las puertas de su mansión se mueven.</p><p>Ya es el momento.</p><p>Su tío, hermano y esposa de su hermano estaban vistiendo elegantemente situados en una habitación lejana a la de los recién casados, en cambio los sirvientes estaban en la cocina preparando pequeñas cosas para el banquete de mañana.</p><p>Antes de ir a la habitación nupcial, le dio una reverencia a sus familiares en forma de respetos y se encaminó. Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y el sol estaba escondido en su mayoría.</p><p>Lentamente caminó hasta el lugar. Al llegar su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos en el suelo. Respiró hondo y abrió las puertas suavemente.</p><p>Vió el cuerpo de una chica vestida de rojo al igual que él. Cubría su cara con un velo, por lo que, hasta que no lo sacara no sabría quién es. Cerró las puertas y caminó con los pies pesados hasta la cama donde la joven estaba sentada. Le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta que todo estaba realmente ocurriendo.</p><p>Inhaló y exhaló pesadamente hasta tomar con ambas manos el velo de la chica y sacarlo lentamente. Con un gran nudo en la garganta, el sudor bajando por su frente y lágrimas casi cayendo, hizo lo que tenia que hacer.</p><p>La chica estaba con sus ojos cerrados, mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían. Era hermosa. Con unos ojos pequeños, nariz respingada, labios delicadamente rojos y una piel ligeramente morena, Su belleza es tal que hasta Wangji podía notarla. Sin embargo, al verla llorar, una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad se formó en él. Decidió tomar las manos de su ahora esposa para demostrarle que hay alguien para ella en ese momento.</p><p>━ Joven Lan...━ pronunció la chica entre sollozos, ━ Me llamo... Luo Qingyang. Mianmian... Es mi nombre de cortesía.</p><p>━Llámame Wangji, Mianmian.</p><p>━Joven Lan... Yo━ Wangji miró a Qingyang con ojos chispeantes al escucharla decir su nombre. ━Yo... Por favor... No━ dijo apretando fuertemente sus ojos mientras que más lágrimas caían de ellos.</p><p>Al principio estaba confundido, pero segundos después comprendió sus palabras.</p><p>━No lo haré━ le dijo y la chica abrió sus ojos lentamente intentando no hacer contacto visual. ━Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, No te debes preocupar.</p><p>Mianmian limpió sus lágrima y de a poco relajó su respiración. Sus sollozos se detuvieron mientras ambos jóvenes permanecían en silencio.</p><p>━Perdoneme━ dijo ella más calmada.</p><p>Wangji suspirando respondió: ━No hay nada que disculpar, ni perdonar, Mianmian. El amor... No lo podemos forzar.</p><p>La chica lo miró intentando obtener mayores respuestas.</p><p>━¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?━ preguntó él y Qingyang se mantuvo en silencio. ━Yo sí.</p><p>El joven Lan se levantó de la cama donde ambos estaban sentados hablando y caminó ha la salida. Abrió una de las puertas silenciosamente y observó precavido.</p><p>Las personas de su casa ya estaban dormidas.</p><p>Puso un pie afuera y miró ha atrás.<br/>━Buenas noches, Mianmian━ realizó una pausa mirando el suelo, como si estuviera pensando las palabras correctas poniéndose en la situación de la chica. ━Trata de sentirte como en casa.</p><p>Y salió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>━¡Wangji!━ grito su tío. ━¡¿Cómo eres capaz de humillar tu esposa de esa forma?!</p><p>“¿Mianmian?” Pensó Wangji. Miró a su hermano, quién estaba presente en el desayuno familiar junto a su esposa, Wen Qing. Este dejó la taza de té que estaba bebiendo de lado y tosió incómodamente.</p><p>━Tío... Él tal vez no lo sabía...━ trató de decir su hermano, pero un golpe en la mesa los hizo pegar un salta y callar. </p><p>━¡Xichen! ¡No me...!</p><p>Su tío detuvo su sermón al ver como Mianmian entraba al comedor. La hermosa chica, con su presencia brillante y virtuosa tomó la mano de Wangji y lo sentó junto a ella en la gran mesa. </p><p>━Disculpe la tardanza, tío y Lan Hua...</p><p>━Dime, hermano. No hay problema━ dijo Xichen.</p><p>Qingyang sonrió.</p><p>━Hermano Lan Huan━ dijo formalmente. ━Tuve unos pequeños malestares mañaneros. Espero no haberlos molestado en su charla.</p><p>Los adultos al ver la cercanía entre ambos jóvenes detuvieron la discusión y comieron tranquilamente. </p><p>Mianmian lo había salvado.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Luego de aquel problemático desayuno, para demostrar más cercanía, Wangji invitó a su esposa a conocer la mansión. Luego de estar caminando de habitación en habitación, hablando la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, pero con las manos aún tomadas, llegaron al jardín. Donde por fin pueden ser ellos mismos.</p><p>Se sumergen en lo profundo de este y en un lugar remoto sueltan la mano del otro, para luego sentarse en el césped. Permanecen en silencio, escuchando a los pájaros y mirando los insectos.</p><p>Qingyang es quién rompe el silencio primero.</p><p>━Lamento lo de ayer. Normalmente no soy así.</p><p>Wangji la miró esperando que diga más.</p><p>━No suelo llorar... Mucho menos al frente de un... hombre.</p><p>El joven Lan asintió y dijo su típico “Mn”.</p><p>━Tan solo habían muchas cosas que pensar y...</p><p>━Está bien, Mianmian. No estoy respetando solo tu decisión, también la mía.</p><p>La chica lo miró utilizando la misma técnica que él utilizó hace un momento.</p><p>━Creo que ambos tenemos nuestras propias razones.</p><p>━¿No se quería casar?━ preguntó curiosa, pero su esposo negó con su cabeza.</p><p>━¿Alguien?</p><p>Wangji sonrió ligeramente mientras aquella persona pasaba por su cabeza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 微笑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirando el cielo, por la mente de Wangji se pasó la imagen del apuesto chico de hermosa sonrisa.</p><p>━Debe ser una encantadora chica━ dijo su esposa con una sonrisa.</p><p>━Es una persona encantadora...━ confirmó el joven. ━Pero tu también eres encantadora━ le sonrió de vuelta.</p><p>━¡Esposo! No es necesario que me trate de esa forma.</p><p>Ambos rieron ante las palabras que salían de sus bocas.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron toda la mañana conversando. Deseaban conocerse por la comodidad que sentían con el otro. El joven Lan nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo con alguien.</p><p>Mianmian era una chica única e interesante. Le comentó sobre su vida, sus pasatiempos, sueños y metas. La chica creció en la sombra de su hermano inútil a pesar de ser mayor. Era inteligente. Muy inteligente. Más de lo que prefieren los hombres*, pero para Wangji, era perfecta.</p><p>Qingyang soñaba con ser piloto y su meta era dedicarse a eso siendo una mujer independiente en algún país mas abierto de mente.*</p><p>El joven Lan estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de su esposa. Era una mujer capaz de lograr todo lo que se propusiese, pero era forzada a casarse con un hombre y tener vida de hogar en contra de su voluntad. Hasta se le cruzó por su cabeza como hubiese sido si la hubiesen casado con alguien que este en contra de su libertad. Sin embargo, prefirió guardarse tal incómoda pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>━¿Y que quiere usted en su vida?━ dice la chica.</p><p>━No es algo tan interesante como lo que tu quieres en la tuya━ le responde.</p><p>━Pero si vamos a pasar toda la vida juntos creo que debería decírmelo━ dice nuevamente Qingyang con una sonrisa al ver la cara de derrota que pone Wangji.</p><p>━Sueño con ser escritor. Toda mi vida he amado leer novelas, obras, operas y poemas de todo tipo. Es lo que me apasiona.</p><p>━¿Has escrito?━ preguntó.</p><p>Wangji negó con la cabeza. La joven río nuevamente.</p><p>"Es una mujer muy animada y feliz", pensó el joven Lan.</p><p>━Mientes━ le dijo, ━Vi una máquina de escribir en tu habitación y no pareces ser el tipo de persona que tiene muchos amigos, así que no creo que escribas muchas cartas.</p><p>━Eres muy observadora━ le dijo sorprendido.</p><p>━Lo sé. Aunque lo de las cartas me entra en duda si tienes una enamorada...</p><p>━Nunca le he hablado a esa persona. Le admiro a distancia.</p><p>Ya que a pesar de ir a todas las casas de té, bares, presentaciones y operas no ha vuelto a verlo y tampoco cree que seria capaz de cruzar palabra con él.</p><p>━¿Qué escribe?━ dijo Qingyang devolviéndole el rumbo a la conversación.</p><p>━Romance.</p><p>━¿Y en qué está trabajando ahora?━ continuó preguntando refiriéndose a su escritura.</p><p>━En una opera.</p><p>━¿Romántica?</p><p>Wangji asintió afirmativo.</p><p>━¿Y para quién?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>微笑: sonrisa (Wéixiào)</p><p>* 1: cómo está ambientada en los años 20, tengo que colocar referencias machistas, si no sería demasiado falso):</p><p>* 2: China durante esos años era tan machista, que cuando las mujeres se casaban tenían prohibido salir de sus casas. No podían tener una vida fuera de ella, porque "le pertenecían a sus esposos". <br/>En países más abiertos de mente me refiero a lugares con más diversidad o los estelares de aquella época; como Francia, Inglaterra o Estados Unidos.</p><p>Tendrá parte dos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>